Гарри Стайлс
Гарри Эдвард Стайлс ( англ. Harry Edward Styles) - является участником группы One Direction, в состав которой входят: Гарри Стайлс, Луи Томлинсон, Найл Хоран и Лиам Пейн. Детство и юность Гарри родился 1 февраля 1994 года в городе Холмс-Чапел, графство Чешир. Когда ему было семь лет его мать, Энн Кокс, развелась с его отцом, и переехали жить в деревню: он, мама и его старшая сестра Джемма. Через пять лет они снова вернулись в Холмс-Чапл. Недавно же, летом 2013 года, состоялась свадьба Энн и Робина - отчима Гарри. В школе Гарри был солистом группы "White Eskimo" и очень даже преуспел в этом - группа выиграла местный конкурс "Battle of the Bands competition". Когда Гарри окончил среднюю школу, он прекратил учебу и начал подрабатывать в булочной. Так было до того момента, как он решил попробовать себя на сцена британского X-фактора. Личная жизнь Музыкальная карьера В 2010 году, когда Гарри было 16 лет, он прошел прослушивание для седьмого сезона шоу Х-Фактор. Он хотел набраться опыта профессионального исполнителя с тех пор, когда мама сказала ему, что он очень хороший певец. Перед своим прослушиванием Гарри сказал: «Пение, это то, чем я хотел заниматься, и если люди которые могут мне в этом помочь, считают, что мне не стоит этим заниматься, я буду считать это как «первый блин комом» в моих планах». После участия в шоу Гарри попал в группу One Direction, которая подписала контракт с дочерней компанией Sony Music - Syco Music. На этом лейбле они и выпустили свой первый альбом - Up All Night. На шоу Х-фактор Гарри пришел, как сольный исполнитель, выбрав для своего выступления песню Стиви Вандера (Stevie Wonder) "Isn't she lovely?". В том же году свои силы испытывали четверо парней, которые стали Гарри братьями, - это Найл Хоран, Лиам Пейн, Луи Томлинсон и Зейн Малик. Все парни не смогли пройти отбор, как сольные исполнители, и поэтому одна из судей Х-фактора (Николь Шерзингер) решила объединить их в одну группу. Парни согласились и Гарри придумал группе название - "One Direction". В итоге, группа заняла 3-е место в шоу Х-фактор, но взамен получила всемирную известность и славу... На счету у мальчиков уже пять альбомов и четыре тура. Было сообщено, что группа собирается взять перерыв в 2016 году.На данный момент(январь 2019) группа все еще находится на неограниченном перерыве. В конце марта 2017 года Стайлс анонсировал свой дебютный сольный сингл под названием «Sign of the Times». Песня была выпущена 7 апреля и возглавила хит-парады в нескольких странах.Песня понравилась не только фанатам Стайлса, которых у него множество, но и критикам. В достаточно сложном музыкальном материале они нашли сочетание таких стилей, как софт-рок, фортепианная баллада, психоделический соул, инди-рок и спейс-рок. Авторитетные СМИ – «The Guardian» «Rolling Stone» «The Atlantic», «The Telegraph», «Spin» – поместили положительные рецензии. Полный альбом, состоящий из 10 песен, вышел 12 мая 2017 года. Первый сольный тур по Европе, Северной Америке, Южной Америке, Австралии и Азии был объявлен 28 апреля 2017 года, а дополнительные даты были добавлены 8 июня. Дата: 19 сентября 2017 г. – 14 июля 2018 г. Награды: Teen Choice Award в номинации «Choice Music: Лучший летний тур» В рамках тура "Harry Styles: Live on Tour" Гарри Стайлс дал в общей сложности 89 концертов, часть прибыли от продажи билетов на которые предназначалась на благотворительные цели — в каждом городе, где певец давал очередной концерт, его команда выбирала одну благотворительную организацию, куда затем и жертвовала деньги. Общая сумма пожертвований, как выяснилось уже после завершения гастрольного тура, превысила 1,2 миллиона долларов. Свою долю отчислений получили такие благотворительные организации и инициативы, как фонд помощи жертвам терактов в Манчестере, новообразованный фонд по борьбе с домогательствами Time's Up, Совет по делам беженцев в Мюнхене, инициатива против вооруженного насилия March For Our Lives и другие. Гарри Стайлс открыто поддерживает ЛГБТ сообщество, а на его концертах нередко можно увидеть радужный флаг. Поклонники часто приносят на концерты огромные плакаты: на них — не только признания в любви и слова благодарности, но и истории о том, как они решились на каминг-аут. Например, одна из фанаток Гарри, которая однажды пришла на его концерт, сразу после выступления рассказала матери о своей сексуальной ориентации. А на последнем концерте в Калифорнии Гарри смело заявил: «Все мы немного геи!» Толпа радостно завизжала, затопала и зааплодировала! Эта фраза стала ответом на надпись на одном из плакатов поклонника Гарри: «Я гей! И я люблю тебя!» Второй сольный альбом Гарри "Fine line" вышел в декабре 2019 года. Татуировки На теле Гарри насчитывается более 50 татуировок. Некоторые из них являются парными с тату Луи Томлинсона. * Роза и Кинжал * Сердце и Стрела * Клетка и Птички * Корабль и Компас * Замочек и Ключик * Бабочка и Надпись "It is what it is" * Якорь и Канат * Надпись "Things I can't change" и Кавычки * Две ласточки разного размера на груди у Гарри * и др. Интересные факты *У Гарри четыре соска. *В детстве у него были прямые волосы. Фотогалерея Файл:Гарри.jpg White-eskimo.jpg|White Eskimo White Eskimo band.png|Гарри, Хайд Моррис, Ник Кло, Уилл Свини. Файл:Гарри_Энн_Джемма.jpg|Джемма, Энн и Гарри Категория:Участник 1D